crossoverchaosfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Chozov (Byakkan Language)
The Byakkan language, also known as Chozov, is the language of the planet Byakko. It is based off of Russian, Danish and Swedish. (Editor's note: This is copy-pasted from another site, where I put this information first, so the formatting might be wonky.) Natively known as: Chøzov /ʧøˈzəv/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... thëch kik javod këvëdø vi jozød thëch thüd vi jakov thøjü thüd køk Pronunciation: /θɤʧ kik ʤɛˈvəð kɤvɤˈðø vi ʤəˈzøð θɤʧ θʌð vi ʤɛˈkəv θøˈʤʌ θʌð køk/ Chøzovian word order: and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face the wind to Spelling & Phonology Consonant inventory: /k v z ð ʃ ʤ ʧ θ/ Vowel inventory: /i ø ə ɛ ɤ ʌ/ Syllable structure: ©V© Stress pattern: Ultimate — stress is on the last syllable Word initial consonants: k, v, z, ð, ʃ, ʤ, ʧ, θ Mid-word consonants: k, v, z, ð, ʃ, ʤ, ʧ, θ Word final consonants: k, v, ð, ʃ, ʧ, θ Phonological rules (in order of application): * N→ŋ / _# * θ→h / #_B * i→ɪ / _CC * z→d / V_ * i→ə / _# * k→ʦ / _E * v→b / #_ * N→h / _S Spelling rules: Grammar Main word order: Subject-Verb-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary opened the door with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: postpositions Noun Definite Indefinite Pronouns Possessive determiners Verbs Verbs are conjugated depending on the gender of the doer of the verb. Masculine Feminine Neuter Imperfective aspect The ‘imperfective’ aspect refers to ongoing actions, such as I am studying, and habitual actions, such as I study (every night). It is indicated with the affix: Perfect aspect Perfect aspect in English is exemplified in ‘I have read this book’, which expresses an event that took place before the time spoken but which has an effect on or is in some way still relevant to the present. In Chøzovian, the perfect is constructed with an affix Derivational morphology Adjective → adverb = Suffix -ø Adjective → noun (the quality of being adj) = If ends with vowel: Suffix -vø Else: Suffix -ivø Adjective → verb (to make something adj) = Suffix -ək Noun → adjective (having the quality of noun) = Suffix -ə Noun → adjective relating to noun (e.g. economy → economic) = Suffix -i Noun → verb (to create noun) = Suffix -ɛð Verb → adjective (result of doing verb) = If ends with vowel: Suffix -ʧø Else: Suffix -ʌʧø Verb → adjective (likely to do verb) = Suffix -ø Verb → noun (the act of verb) = Suffix -əʧ Verb → noun that verb physically produces (e.g. build → building) = If ends with vowel: Suffix -vʌ Else: Suffix -ʌvʌ One who verbs (e.g. paint → painter) = Suffix -ɛ Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = Suffix -ə Diminutive = If ends with vowel: Suffix -ʃ Else: Suffix -iʃ Augmentative = If ends with vowel: Suffix -ʤi Else: Suffix -ʌʤi Category:Languages in Crossover Chaos Category:Byakkan Culture